


It's a Formal! (Guarantee He’ll Say His Date was in a Car Accident — *No. He wasn’t.*)

by Meraki_Moli



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 5000 Words About Nothing TBH, Alternate Universe - College/University, But I Really Don't Know What Counts, Did Not Turn Out How I Was Expecting but Oh Well, Dinner, Eren Being a Good Boyfriend, Eren is a Charmer, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Happy, I Kept Trying to Find the Shade Names for Pastel Blue, I Was Like "Eh. Don't Think That's What I'm Going For...", I Went to a Cream Color Themed Graduation Photo Shoot in Black, I suck at tags, I think that's everything, Iss a formal!, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Whipped, Levi and Eren at a Photobooth, Levi and Isabel Are Related, Like. Road trip Blue Wack, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Angst, Photobooth!, So I'm Not the Resident Go To, The Colors are Pastel Colors, bear with me, but They Kept Turning Up Super Wack, ereri, everyone loves him, everyone wants to meet Levi's absentee date, levi has a potty mouth, or Soda Fountain Blue, underground trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meraki_Moli/pseuds/Meraki_Moli
Summary: Levi squints at the computer monitor, "what's that thing I'm doing with my face?""You're smiling... Weird right?"Very weird, he thinks.





	It's a Formal! (Guarantee He’ll Say His Date was in a Car Accident — *No. He wasn’t.*)

**Author's Note:**

> Like the title says, it's a formal!

While everyone had flocked to Isabel and her date, eager to see her show the young man off, it also meant everyone noted the absence of Levi’s.

He knew it was coming the moment he saw the broad shouldered blond make its way towards him, disapproval furrowing ginormous brows.

“ _Levi,_ ” he’d started.

Levi scowled, waving him off and shoving his phone into his pocket after reading the message that Eren’s exam had finished a while ago and he was on his way.

“I _know_ , eyebrows,” he growled. “My date’s running late.”

Hanji snickered behind him, as photographer their camera was already in their hand, “ _I_ don’t believe you have a date!”

A nuisance.

“Good thing no one asked you then, shitty glasses,” he snarled in reply.

“You’re probably going to say, halfway through dinner—” Hanji drops their voice low forcing themselves to sound monotone and hooding their eyes to look dead poorly mimicking, “--‘oh no. They got into a car accident. They won’t be making it.’”

Erwin snorts while Hanji falls out of the impersonation easily, mouth curling in satisfaction and brows waggling suggestively, “so that way we won’t be on to the fact that you don’t actually have anyone attending with you. Eh? _Eh_? Pretty spot on, right?”

“No.” Levi growls, barely forcing the word out through his gritted teeth.

A headache throbs at his temple and the night can’t end fast enough in his opinion.

This had never been a problem before, Isabel had always been Levi’s date to every formal or ‘couples’ event he attended. They lived in the city so driving her out to be his companion was never bothersome and it had helped her get into the community before she was actually in college. But this year (she was a sophomore) they were both officers meaning they’d had to bring non-officer dates, per Erwin’s orders, which Levi thought was bullshit but the numbers for their club _were_ lacking despite the good crowd they had this year.

But in any case, they’d had to find dates which shouldn’t have been hard except everyone Levi is friends with or tolerates are also officers and Isabel had snagged Farlan. Understandable, considering he was her boyfriend _but still_ , Levi thought bitterly, how dare she steal his roommate from under his nose? He and Farlan had been best friends for as long as he could remember and when his adopted sister came around she fit into their duo easily, seamlessly turning them into a trio. It was only _too_ obvious to Levi the way they danced around each other and flirted simultaneously.

 _Speaking of_ the absent duo--

“Hanji, get our picture!” Isabel calls coming back, breathlessly, with her date in tow. She'd pushed her way through the crowd, probably using her officer title to get through before everyone else was allowed in. Because of that, there was no one in the photo booth line (although the doors do open while they're taking pictures and instead of going to the booth most members make a beeline for the buffet table).

After raking fingers through her hair and settling in front of the orange backdrop that members of the decorations committee (and officers against their will) had created, she pulls Farlan towards her and smiles for the camera.

They’ve each got an arm around each other’s waist, Farlan’s fingers bunching at the pastel purple cloth at her waist.

Isabel slides her other hand up to rest on Farlan’s cream colored chest and tilts her head, neither smile for this photo and Levi has to admit they look good together. He cheers them on in his head and tries to keep his expression neutral but can’t quite help the slight quirk of his mouth as pride licks at his lips.

Hanji is as irritable as ever crowing, “Ooh, Isabel! Aren’t you going to introduce us to your date?"--and to Farlan--"I’ve never seen you around before,” then waving their camera around before snapping another photo.

After slipping back into a smile for their last picture Isabel outstretches her hand to Levi,  “get in here too, big bro!”

He goes without complaint, already knowing the drill while she answers Hanji.

“Oh yeah, Hanji, this is Farlan, my boyfriend. He and Levi are the same year. Grew up together.”

Hanji cocks a brow, visible even above their camera, “oh really? I’ve never seen you together.”

Isabel leans forward to mock whisper as Levi settles by her other side, “that’s because Farlan doesn’t like being involved in the student orgs.”

“No?” they ask, “that’s a shame— Levi, come on, _smile_.”

Levi blinks slowly in retaliation, “I don’t know how to do that,” and he almost laughs when Isabel elbows him. “Knock it off,” he grumbles, elbowing her back.

“Ladies, please,” Farlan chides, exasperated.

After they take another, Isabel shoos Farlan out of the picture so she can take one with Levi. They take two. One with Isabel flashing a peace sign and one without flashing it, Levi doesn’t move while she shifts in his arms.

“Can we eat now?” Farlan whines as Isabel comes to stand by his side, “you promised me food.”

His shoulders droop as he says it, hunching his figure over to appear cuter. It doesn’t work, in Levi’s opinion, but Isabel pinches his cheek fondly, “yeah! Let’s get food!” she declares and they gather round the buffet.

Of course, it’s nothing too fancy, they are still  a student run organization, even if most of the officers happened to be graduate students with the exception of a few (Isabel being one of the few): chicken, fish, among other things, shrimp cheesecake, among other things. Sweet tea or water to drink.

“I don’t even think you have a date, Levi,” Hanji announces, piling their plate with 3 chicken breasts.

Levi wrinkles his nose at them, annoyed, he’s had it up to here with Hanji’s bullshit.

“I paid for two tickets, _dumbass_ ,” he snarls, starting forward but Isabel hauls him back by the back of his jacket.

Hanji dances forward, too at ease despite the size of their heels, a look of concentration on their face. They consider his statement, “you’re right.”

“Alright,” Moblit steps forward, sliding a hand around Hanji’s waist, “let’s stop bothering Levi now and find a seat.”

They shrug smiling up him in what Levi supposes Moblit will think is sweetly but Levi only finds maniacal. He grimaces, can just imagine the dopey way Moblit is smiling back, “of course, love.”

Farlan snickers at Levi when he pretends to gag. Isabel elbows past him, gushing, “you two are _so_ cute!”

Levi couldn’t disagree more but he stops himself from making any more scathing comments, knowing the longer Hanji’s focus isn’t on him the less he’ll be bothered.

Isabel is delighted by all the items of food they have on display and the redhead takes one of everything, eventually having to use multiple plates and then Levi and Farlan to help her carry them all back to their table which sits close to the window with an ugly view of the new engineering building being constructed outside.

When he notes that there isn’t any room for him and Eren on either side of the table to sit side by side on he sits down on the corner edge seat and sets a plate down in front of the seat at the head of the table, signifying that it is being saved.

Bored, Levi begins to eat.

He listens to Isabel and Farlan and Hanji and Moblit, sometimes Petra (on Isabel's left), speaks dully when spoken to, but other than that keeps to himself. They honestly know better by now; Levi’s been apart of the student org since he’d transferred universities starting the school as an undergrad junior then staying to complete his graduate (he’s a sophomore) degree. Trost University was an ivy league school after all, he couldn’t go much higher unless he wanted to attend Stohess Capital--but that school is a bit too stuffy for him. Politicians and dignitaries sent their kids there, most of whom had more money than brains and he couldn’t be bothered with that scene, so at Trost U. he’d stayed.

He keeps a hand in his pocket while he waits, waiting for the buzz that tells him Eren’s finally arrived but by the time they’ve started their Superlative there’s still no word. Granted it’s only been half an hour an formal still has an hour and a half to go but still, every time he checks his phone Hanji shoots him a glance and grins like they’re expecting him to say his date’s been in a crash and can’t make it leaving Levi stranded and alone which is stupid in and of itself because he paid $40 for him _and_ a date. How stupid does he look? (By the look on Hanji’s face pretty fucking stupid).

\--“and the ‘Most Active Member’ award goes to… Moblit!” people clap politely while Levi rolls his eyes. Poor dude, he’s only active in the org because he has to _actively_ monitor Hanji who insists on doing anything and everything regardless of burnout therefore dragging him around like he’s their personal lap dog, which, the moment he agreed to marry Hanji he sort of did become, Levi guesses.

Levi doesn’t realize his phone has buzzed until the 2 minute mark when it buzzes again, he glances down at it absentmindedly trying to haul Hanji off the table as they cheer for their beau.

 

**From: Eren**

_Hey babe, I think I'm here, but IDK where to go. Where're the elevators?_

 

He gets to his feet immediately, pretending not to see Hanji mouth at Isabel, ‘car accident’ who stares back bemusedly. He texts back, asking if he’s on the first floor to which Eren replies, _yeah._

 

**_To: Eren_ **

_Don’t move I’ll come down and get you._

 

A text bubble pops up as the elevator dings and he steps into it. Just as quickly as they come they go and his phone rings in his hand while it’s sliding shut.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Hey! Don’t bother coming to get me, I’ll be right there I swear!”

His stomach lurches as he descends— 3, 2—

“Shut up, I’m already in the elevator, where are you?”

“ _Babe,_ ” exasperation leaking into his tone, “ I found them, come _—_ ”

The elevator opens and he glances up. Immediately, his shoulders drop, tension that was coiling his shoulders roll from them like lava.

Eren blinks down at him, “oh,” he starts then his mouth curls and he steps forward into the elevator. He hangs up his phone, eyes never leaving Levi’s, “hello.”

Levi smiles up at him, mind a jumble. “Hi,” he responds stepping closer to drape his arms around Eren’s neck.

He cleans up well, his hair is pulled back into a neat bun and the cuffs of his jacket are folded properly even though it isn’t buttoned, revealing a dark tie clipped to his chest.

The elevator doors shut behind them but before Levi can properly greet his boyfriend the younger man stops him.

“What floor are we going to?”

“Hmm,” Levi hums absentmindedly, dazed even though he hasn’t even gotten a kiss yet. They’ve been dating just shy of a year but since it’s long distance Levi hasn’t gotten the pleasure of seeing him dolled up. For most of their FaceTime calls Eren dons a muscle shirt and shorts. “Oh, 4.”

When Eren hits the button Levi wastes no time in tugging him down and planting a firm kiss to his mouth. They pull apart when they’re passing the floor but don’t separate and Levi asks, still breathing into his SO’s mouth, “how was the exam?” and then, “you look really good.”

Of course, the taller man had had to wear jeans for the research position he’d had for the professor Levi’d been TAing for over the summer (how they met) but even then Levi would only see him a few times a day and every few weeks.

Eren’s mouth curls, a little smugly, “cake,” he mutters touching his mouth to Levi’s again briefly, then brands a secret smile against the seams of his lips, “so do you.”

The elevator dings open but neither makes a move to step off.

Eren eskimo kisses him.

“Farlan’s here too and Hanji’s insufferable. Everyone else is too damn nosy for their own good so you’re going to be bothered.”

Eren smiles at him, sweetly, eyebrows pulling together to give Levi a look so soft he wants to look away, “you say that like I don’t have my own fair share of weirdo friends. Friends whom you have met before, need I remind you. Don’t be nervous, I’ll be fine.”

He kisses him again before he reopens the elevator doors. They’d closed while they had been whispering to each other. Eren hesitates before getting off.

Tense all of a sudden Levi murmurs as soothingly as he can, a hand reaching out to stroke his thumb along Eren’s, “what’s wrong?”

Eren turns his head, biting his lip and a worried crease between his brows.

Levi immediately presses closer, warning bells going off in his head when Eren answers.

“Do you think if I keep hitting the fourth floor, and someone clicks for an elevator downstairs that this one would just stay here until I stopped? Or would it eventually ignore my incessant pressing and go anyway?”

Immediately, Levi rolls his eyes shoving the taller student out of the elevator, “you’re such a fucking idiot,” he growls and Eren snickers.

But he still pauses at the door and Eren waits by his side, following his cue.

Everyone will see him. And want to meet him and introduce themselves. Levi doesn't have the social skills to be able to tolerate it. 

Biting his lip, Levi hesitantly stares at the doors leading to the banquet hall and Eren gives him a sweet smile.

“Come on,” he coos, “don’t you want to show me off?”

He peers at the photo booth, “ooh! Did you guys do that? It looks great! We _have_ to take a picture sometime!”

Levi opens the door, steeling himself, “ _after_ dinner.”

Levi keeps his grip on Eren as they turn the corner, pleased that people seem to be too busy with the superlatives to pay them any mind and they’ve almost made it home free but he hears a squeal that he just _knows_ was Hanji’s dumbass.

He unconsciously tightens his hold on Eren but resolutely does _not_ look over at them as a ripple of ‘ooh’s’ go up.

Eren doesn’t seem to mind peering at the food in the buffet, excitedly.

“Yum!” he hisses, taking a little bit of everything.

In comparison to Isabel, who used multiple plates (and people) to store her food, Eren simply piles it higher and higher until it begins to look like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Levi watches him fondly, arms crossed while he waits. “I’m going to eat so much it’ll bring me back to life!” Eren declares. After pouring himself a cup of sweet tea he hip checks Levi balancing his plate on one hand.

“If you drop that I’m going to kick your ass,” Levi threatens, taking the same path they had used to go to the buffet to get to his table. It’s not quite towards the back but it’s not front of center either. A little skewed and he does have to walk by majority of tables to get there but people are occupied.

Eren snickers again and mock moans, “ _ooh_ , say more romantic things to me, dear.”

Levi can picture him batting his eyelashes at him.

When they get to the table Levi feels sort of bad. Eren is seated at the head of the table, every one can look down the table to see him, like he's some fucking tourist attraction. Levi growls but the young man isn’t fazed, only puts his plate down and smiles, side steps to hug Isabel and Farlan.

Hanji stares unabashedly, refusing to be deterred from their rude habit even when Moblit nudges them.

“Holy shit,” they announce, “ _what is your name_ and how do you know our Levi?!”

Eren covers his mouth and laughs a little, “hello, I’m Eren.” he reaches across the table to shake Hanji’s hand, and then Moblit, smiling fiercely.

He waves at Petra sitting on Isabel’s other side and not bothering to feign disinterest. “Hi,” he greets her as well, “Eren.”

She beams, “you’re a cutie! I’m Petra, this is my boyfriend Oluo.”

The curly haired man scowls at Eren but doesn’t say much else, jaw clamped tightly. Levi bites his tongue on a snicker, he was probably informed by his bossy girlfriend not to speak in fear of biting his tongue and getting blood in his food. _G_ _ross._ Despite her intent to avoid a possibly embarrassing situation, knowing Oluo it most certainly will still occur.

He blinks when a hand brushes his on the table and he looks down to see Eren’s slipped his palm under his fist and is slowly coaxing it to relax all without taking his attention away from the others.

“It’s nice to meet you all,” he smiles after Gunther introduces himself as well, reaching across the table to shake their hands with his available one.

Levi feels immense pride and is sure he’s preening, intertwining their fingers and playing with his fork. His boyfriend has excellent manners and while Levi can’t relate he does admit something curls warmly in his stomach at the sight of his boyfriend introducing himself to Levi’s friend group, and Hanji.

“ _Okie!_ ” Hanji whines, leaning forward and interrupting, “but you didn’t answer my question! What’s your relationship with Levi?”

The corner of Eren’s mouth quirks up along with a brow as he regards them with a mix between amusement and bemusement. He glances down at their intertwined fingers, not bothering to hide their locked digits.

“I’m his boyfriend…?” he phrases like it’s a question, like the answer should be obvious, like Hanji’s just asked a riddle and he’s not 100% sure that the answer he’s come up with is the right one.

The others gasp and Levi wants to strangle every single one of them excluding Farlan and Isabel both of whom have met Eren (Thanksgiving this year, Eren hadn’t gone home so he’d hung out for Thanksgiving, Levi was sort of ashamed to admit how much he actually enjoyed seeing Eren strut around his house like he lived there).

“Eren this is Hanji, the fucking psychopath I was warning you about, and their S.O., Moblit. We like him,” he informs dryly.

Eren smiles this time definitely amused and laughs, “good to know.”

 _“--is Levi Ackerman,"_ cuts through their conversation.

Levi jolts up, frowning at Erwin who is smiling expectantly at him.

“What?”

“You won Most Eligible Bachelor!” Hanji laughs, “again!”

Levi’s hand clenches around Eren’s a moment but he doesn't get up to move, staring Erwin down and _daring_ him to say something. 

Erwin calls for him, smugly, "come on Levi! Don't be shy."

Huffing moodily, he stands. He can feel the younger student’s eyes on him. He makes his way to the front and all but snatches the award out of his hand not bothering to pause to get his picture taken (which results in some rather loud complaining from Rico but fuck it).

“‘Most Eligible Bachelor?’” Eren teases, leaning over to pinch Levi near his rib although there is a hint of something flashing in his eyes, “what am I chopped liver?”

Levi snorts, folding the paper. Eren’s eyes follow the movement, his teeth worrying his lower lip but when he raises his eyes and notes Levi staring at him he breaks out into a smile.

“Don’t be ridiculous. I couldn’t stomach chopped liver,” he grumbles, reaching forward to pinch Eren’s cheek in retaliation. Eren nips at his hand.

“They do this to me every year,” he says in way of explanation.

“Yeah, but I guess we can’t vote for you anymore!” Petra giggles and Levi glares at her, “I don’t think Eren would appreciate it much.”

Eren beams at her while Levi tries not to lose his shit when Mike wanders up behind Eren, sniffing.

“Um,” he starts, straightening a bit and fist curling into a fist while he shoots Levi a glance.

“Don’t worry,” Isabel smiles, sitting as she returns from her second helping, “that’s Mike, he sniffs everyone.”

Hanji adds on, “best nose here!”

“You smell like Levi.”

They flush and Farlan laughs until Mike sniffs him as well. He ducks out of the way in surprise.

Levi almost laughs out loud at the mention of Eren’s equine friend when he leans over to whisper, “so my friends and I have a horse and you have a ... dog? You have better taste in pets than I do.”

“Mine is actually more well behaved than yours as well,” he snickers and feels strangely accomplished when Eren smiles gently at him, adoringly.

“Whoa, look at that! Our baby Levi is _smiling_.”

Levi schools his expression, “fuck off shitty glasses, no I wasn’t.”

“You were, but I think it’s cute,” Eren kisses him on the cheek.

Hanji squeals, then falls back in their seat and Moblit shakes his head at their antics, fondly, “oh, Moblit, dear! The feels!”

Petra leans forward, conspiratorially and holds Levi’s gaze while she addresses Hanji, “isn’t. It. _Adorable_?”

Levi squints in response to her cheeky grin.

Erwin clears his throat and shoots their table a pointed look. Every single one of them straightens up and he continues but a twist of his head alerts him to the eyes on them. People whisper and giggle, shooting furtive glances in their directions.

“Is it just me or are more people looking at us than normal?” he drawls, then immediately eyes Hanji. “They’re probably wondering how the fuck you can possibly get any weirder.”

“Or,” Farlan grumbles as Isabel sits again, “they’re wondering how Isabel can possibly have eaten 5 plates in the last half hour.”

Isabel pats her flat stomach as Eren reaches forward and cuts a slice of meat from her plate, “what can I say? I’m a growing girl.”

“Say Eren, what school do you attend and what’s your major?”

Levi rolls his eyes and picks up his fork to start eating again as Eren charms everyone in his vicinity. Every single one of them and more. People end up coming up to them during dinner and after speeches to ask who he is, how he knew Levi, and anyone he spoke to was smitten.

They either hung off of his arm when they were waiting in line for the photo booth or leaned in close to hear whatever stupid joke he was making, a hand covering his mouth while he spoke so he could eat because he hadn’t had a single chance to just breathe.

Under normal circumstances Levi would be annoyed with crowd that flocked to his date and took his attention but Eren constantly met his eyes and the mischievous smile he’d be wearing would soften just a touch, evoking a similar response out of Levi, watching Eren with nothing short of adoration in his eyes. The older of the two was unhelpful in getting rid of nosy party-goers, his face always soft, open, and a little lost in his own thoughts while he pat himself on the back for his good taste (it didn’t just stop at pets).

There’s no lull in the conversation at the table and everyone pitches in to make Eren feel welcome. Providing their fair share of stories to let him in on inside jokes and what not. There is always something to talk about and Eren is curious about everything from majors to research projects to internship opportunities and interviewing tips (the brat was a senior and personally, Levi thought he didn’t need any advice. He’d been guaranteed a job since he was a freshman taking _paid_ internship around the country his first summer that he’d never stopped doing. Keeping in touch with his previous employers as well as coworkers Eren was being hit with offers left and right, lucky bastard).

When asked how they’d met Eren informs them, “last year I volunteered to help a professor Levi was TAing with over the summer! It was love at first sight for him.”

“ _Ok_ ,” Levi had drawled drawing that story to a close, “it was not.”

Eren had smirked mischievously at the table and mock whispered, “he doesn’t like to admit it.”

It’s when the photo booth line starts getting longer that people start to realize how weak Levi truly is.

Farlan and Isabel decided to take _more_ photos (well, Isabel did, Farlan was just dragged along and did as told) and when Eren’d caught wind of it he’d downed his water, whipping his head around to stare at the couple. When he’d turned back to face Levi his smile had grown, wide and excited.

Levi’s eyes had widened slightly, catching onto Eren’s train of thought, and he’d started to protest, holding a hand up, “Eren, no—”

But Eren wasn’t having it, his smile widens, lighting up his entire face as he stands after dabbing his mouth with his napkin.

“Come on!” he grinned, tugging Levi up by his fingers.

Isabel beams, flashing a peace sign from Farlan’s arms where he’s cradling her bridal style, smiling at the camera as well.

The others coo around them, shouting praises about how cute and how big Isabel’s smile is, and how Farlan is such a gentleman.

“I want to do that too!” Eren proclaims to Levi, boldly.

Isabel laughs at his declaration before hopping out of Farlan’s arms. They do a James Bond pose, back-to-back fingers pointed like guns at the ceiling. Isabel puckers her lips and narrows her eyes, jaw angled down.

Eren laughs at her, throwing an arm around Levi and leaning.

When they step up to the backdrop Eren steps in close to Levi, arms around his neck, head angled down, mouth curled cutely. His bangs half cover his eyes but he still beams. Levi has an arm around his waist and one of his legs presses against Eren’s knee which is bent not quite compensating for his height but angling him just so, adding a natural twist to the his body while he smirks at the camera. Levi’s expression is stony faced.

Someone calls from their side, “wow! I’ve never seen Levi smile before!”

Levi doesn’t even know how to school his expression because he didn’t know he was making one. He blinks a moment but the comment earns him a big kiss on the cheek from Eren that has his mouth curling even more as he turns his face to hide in Eren’s collarbone after the sound of another snap.

“Whoa! He’s blushing! Someone quick! Video it”

Eren turns himself a little more to face Levi head on, shoulders parallel. Levi blinks up at him and Eren meets his gaze mischievously before Levi feels something press against his hip. Levi's hands move on their own accord. His front hand grips Eren’s thigh firmly, where it’s pressed into his side and his back hand comes up to the small of his back and despite the younger man being taller he leans forward just slightly, tilting Eren back a bit.

A cheer goes up and someone catcalls, “ _Ok Levi! Ok Levi’s date! Get it!_ ”

Eren turns his head to smile at the camera for one picture but after the first click he turns back to see Levi watching him,  teeth visible from where he’s bibbity, bobbity, _beaming_ at his boyfriend. A beam that only spreads upon catching his eye while their hips press harder against each other. Eren’s smile widens, Levi touching them more firmly together and he angles his head to Levi’s, both of their heads curled to each other (Levi just can’t reach his forehead from where he is).

At yet another catcall Levi rolls his eyes and straightens up, pulling Eren to attention as well.

“Ok," he announces, turning "we’re done.”

Eren stops him with a little garbled noise of protest.

"Wait I want another picture!"

Levi can hear the mischief in his voice.

“ _Eren_ ,” he warns, turning his head to glare at his boyfriend, his mouth is spreading wide and eyes glowing with mirth.

Immediately, he whips back around, a scowl forming.

“Wait! Wait!” the taller student begs, clutching Levi tight and swallowing his laughs though they still manage to bubble out anyway. His eyes crinkle with the force of his laugh and his shoulders shake. He already _knows_ what Levi’s thinking. Eren’s fingers tighten around Levi’s shoulder, keeping him in place without trying too hard, “one more,” he begs, tears springing to his eyes with the force of his laughter, “one more, please!”

Grudgingly, Levi hesitates but knows he’s already lost and Eren only laughs _harder_ , body shivering and trying not to hunch over himself while Levi tries to twist his features into a frown but doesn’t succeed. His mouth rebels, the corners of his lips twitch up while his brows giving his face an expression mock annoyance and amusement.

“Let’s do like Farlan and Isabel!”

Something like dread almost drops in Levi’s stomach at the statement, not wanting to be held with all these people watching. But as quick as the feeling comes it goes leaving him with the fleeting thought that, not for the first time, he chose right. Eren tugs him from slightly off center left to centered then steps in front of him, an arm slipping around his shoulder.

Eren pauses then, staring down at Levi with something so warm and fond that the shorter man is slightly startled. His mouth curls slowly, lips parting to reveal perfect teeth not pressed together. The flash of a tongue as Eren doesn’t quite have the disposition, at the moment, to lock his jaws, clench his teeth, and purposely crinkle his eyes. He simply stares, his happiness so obvious Levi’s chest tightens making it hard to breathe and for lack of anything better to do (or before he does something stupid like _kiss him_ ) Levi stoops down, hooking his arms behind Eren’s legs, the other wrapped at just the small of his back, and swings him up.

Eren’s laughter of surprise sounds at the unexpected action and his arms tighten around Levi’s neck. Eren tugs him towards him, just a little bit, and presses their foreheads together so, rather than staring and smiling at the camera, they’re staring at each other.

Shouts of surprise go up blending with amusement while the sound, _oh?_ Circulates around the room reminding Levi as to why he didn’t want to do this in the first place.

“You’re so cute!” Hanji gushes, lowering her camera a moment but Levi’s not have any of it.

“Take the damn picture,” He growls through gritted teeth.

He doesn’t remember smiling.

* * *

The graduate student now peers suspiciously over Isabel’s shoulder at the pictures asking, “are you sure that’s me?”

He doesn’t remember smiling and he swears the photos must be edited because Eren’s expression looks exaggerated. He looks way happier at being in Levi’s arms than Levi thinks he should be.

In every photo, he’s curled around Levi, expression soft and fond despite the radiant grin that lights up his face in every one. Every one of the sillier pictures catches Levi doing something he never does, even when Isabel (his goddamn kid sister) was his date, _smiling._

The ones where he and Eren are looking at each other are a little _too_ honest than what he’d like to see on any face that is his. Some of them he hadn't even known were being taken. Upon first seeing them his eyes had widened in abject horror and he’d practically crowed at Isabel, dipping down to get closer, “ _what’s wrong with my face?_ ”

Isabel’d chortled, “you’re _smiling_ , Levi. Weird, right?”

 _Very weird,_ he’d thought, eyes narrowed.

Ere had gone back a few days ago. He’d stayed the weekend and then that Monday as well (he only had classes Tuesday and Thursday, lucky bastard). Levi had never wanted to stay in bed so much in his life, not even when he’d broken his ankle and couldn’t stand to move without sharp pain spreading up his leg. Waking up with Eren curled around him despite the heat was bliss, Levi tucked nice and snugly between long limbs and a blanket strewn haphazardly over them (Eren was like a fucking furnace and Levi the exact opposite. They’d compromised with a thin blanket and Eren’s smile to keep him warm— _God_ , did just think that?). Levi had taken Eren out to the Natural Museum which Eren _loved_ (his favorite exhibit had been the Marine Wildlife exhibit — wildlife nerd, Levi’d snickered) and then they’d gotten lunch and saw a horror flick. That was Sunday. It had been a good few days for Levi, some of his better ones this semester.

(It was going to be hard though come next year when Eren moved out of Paradise while Levi was stuck graduating—the senior’s dream job was to work at a big shot research joint stationed by the ocean but Paradise was land blocked and Eren sort of hated the state. But Levi doesn’t mind following Eren to the ends of the earth, so he refuses to let that be a problem.)

Levi’s phone buzzes with notifications. With a wrinkled nose he draws his eyes from the photoshopped image (he’s being childish but he can’t help it).

Legionsocial is alerting him of comments popping up on his feed reading, _Nanaba commented on a post you were tagged in. Erd commented on a post you were tagged in. Petra commented on a post you were tagged in._ And so on.

Levi groans as he goes through them.

_OMG! Is Levi smiling?_

_Who’s the cutie w/ him?_

_Whhaaattt! @Levi Ackerman and @Isabel Magnolia, you two didn’t say you’d be bringing dates other than each other! WTF I feel played!_

_Yes, Levi! You clean up nice!_

_Is that my_ Squad Leader _in a tux?_

And even some, _Who’s that poor bastard next to Jaeger?_

_@Eren Jaeger, don’t you have exams to study for?_

And one, _Wow! Who is that short dark haired devil? Can I  be his date_ all _the time? ;) <3 _

Levi bites his lip and stares at the message warmth flooding his insides.

A camera shutters and Isabel whoops while Levi looks up in annoyance, “got eem!” she cheers and the flips her phone around to show him a picture of himself smiling at the screen.

“You’re so whipped big bro, and imma send this to Eren.”

Levi’s annoyance is short lived when his phone buzzes in his hand and his attention goes to the message.

_Hey handsome! Wanna come down one weekend and take grad pics w me? Promise I’ll behave ;) <3_

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, was this a chore to read? I read and reread this a few times before I didn't think it was the absolute worst. Also, for some reason, I had it in my head that Levi & Eren had been dating for like 10 months but later on, Eren checked me and said it was closer to 4 years, and Levi is apparently a freshman and not a sophomore. I’m not sure how either of those happened, to be honest. This is also inspired by my organization's Formal. Pastel was the theme, I wore brown, haha (I don't have pastel DXDX) and both the poses Levi did I did with some of my friends (the leg one I did with my date and the carry one I did with a good friend; in both I was the Levi) but the whole time I was like, "hell yeah, this is about to be an Ereri pose!"


End file.
